The reason to be
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean thinks of Castiel while alone in the bathroom. Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own these characters, but am still holding onto the vain hope that one day, Castiel will be mine!

****************************************************************************************

Dean stood alone in the motel bathroom, toothbrush hanging from his mouth as he scratched in an absent minded fashion at an itch on his bare abdomen. He glanced up at himself in the mirror hanging over the basin, caught a glimpse of his own reflection, toothpaste smeared haphazardly around his own mouth. He turned slightly, eyes averted as he spat the toothpaste from his mouth into the basin, turned more to answer his brother's request for a spare t shirt at a finely pitched shout.

He turned back, caught sight of the hand print burned in a still angry red blaze across his shoulder. He turned his shoulder more fully towards the mirror, blinked slowly in the light seeping down from the light bulb hanging overhead, spreading its sickly yellow light down over his head. He slowly took in the sight of the welt, felt tenderness to the pint of almost sadness pervading him, consuming him, as he thought of Castiel, who'd burned the impression of his own hand into Dean's tender flesh as he'd dragged him kicking and screaming from deep within the bowels of the Pit.

He closed his eyes, tried to block out the memory of the sounds of the demons, the souls crying out for help that still crept through his nightmares, even through his waking moments when he least expected it, tried not to think of all the things he'd done, all the sins he'd committed while down in Hell. Dean, instead, tried to think of Castiel, that being of light that had appeared to him in the dark depths of Hell, looking down upon him with such beautiful kindness, Dean had felt like weeping.

He blinked, thought of Castiel at various points after being dragged from Hell, of when he had first seen the shadowy impressions of Castiel's impressive wings, had had his personal space invaded by the angel whilst in Bobby's kitchen, the memory of Castiel's gruff voice demanding respect, the way that Castiel had helped him by smearing his own blood upon the wall of Heaven's green room. He thought of all the times that Castiel had kissed him, had held him in tender arms, the times that they had made love slowly, sensuously beneath the stars, in motel rooms, in Dean's car and Dean groaned.

So many memories attached to one man, one angel, one red hand print scar burned permanently into the flesh of his shoulder. He groaned again, this time deeper, more guttural, needy, insistent, and he laid his own hand over the scar, needed to feel Castiel, or at least something that belonged to Castiel, even though the angel himself wasn't there, couldn't be there at that time.

He felt slight warmth beneath his gently questing fingertips, warmth that shouldn't have been there, that was at odd contrast with the rest of his chill, goose pimpled skin. It was as if the scar was fresh, still burning from Castiel's sure grip, seemed to be alight with the angel's love for him. He felt his dick react to the sensations, arousal stiffening it as the burning sensations grew stronger, yet not uncomfortably so. The feelings were pleasurable, loving, gentle, so much like Castiel himself, Dean's heart ached at the memory of the angel.

Slowly he pulled his boxers free, kicked them away and rested his back against the wall nearby as support. He closed his eyes, dipped his head, lips parted sensuously as he wrapped his fingers around his dick and started stroking himself, pleasuring himself while still holding onto Castiel's scar desperately. He needed something that belonged to the angel, something that was a physical reminder of Castiel to make this work, make this seem more real, and a muffled cry fell from between parted lips, clenched teeth, as he fucked his hips hard against his own stroking hand.

He thought of Castiel once more, fingers tightening against the burn on his shoulder, thought of a flashing pair of beautiful blue eyes staring intently upon him, deep with love and adoration that was all for him and him alone. He rocked his hips harder, fingers digging deeper into his flesh to leave marks of his own as he jerked himself off roughly, harder now, felt an orgasm pooling behind his navel, threatened to blossom through his system and consume him in its fiery glory.

His eyes remained closed, his muffled cries turned into animalistic grunts of barely restrained pleasure as he gave in to the orgasm pooling ever stronger in his abdomen, let it race through his veins and consume him, leaving little in its wake but his own sated pleasure and Castiel's name laying fresh upon his lips, as he coated his own hand with his hot release.

His eyes slowly drifted open, blinked rapidly in the suddenly too harsh light after being locked up in his own world of pleasure, started and cried out in sudden shock when he saw Castiel himself standing in the bathroom with him, blue eyes staring at him intently, just as Dean had imagined, full, ripe lips parted, as his tongue peeked out to sweep across his full lower lip in sudden hunger. Arousal hang thick in the air around the angel, letting Dean know that Castiel knew. The hunter dropped his hand from both his dick, and the hand print almost guiltily, but the angel smiled, a rare ocurrence in Castiel, and Dean couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I know what you were thinking, Dean," Castiel said, his voice gruff, husky, intimate, sensual in the close confines of the bathroom. "You touched my mark and thought of me, while you touched yourself."

"Oh, God, Cas," Dean said, closing the distance between them, to press hungry lips to Castiel's willing mouth, felt his ripe lips pliant beneath his own, the silken surfaces working hard against his.

Castiel pressed Dean against the wall again, one arm pressed solidly against Dean's chest, bracing him against the wall, trapped him there, as he leant his body into Dean's. The hunter felt Castiel's erection pressing solidly against him, and he moaned against Castiel's desperate mouth, fingers lacing in the angel's dark hair, pressing his mouth against Castiel's hard enough to almost draw blood.

Castiel's hips started rutting against Dean's, rubbing his still pant clad dick alongside Dean's, small mewls of want escaping his throat as he pulled away, eyes closed, lips even fuller in their kiss swollen glory. His arm left Dean's chest, no longer braced him against the wall, as his hand pressed solidly against the scar on Dean's shoulder, slotting against the mark securely, made Dean cry out at the perfection of the movement, at the feel of Castiel rutting desperately against him.

"Please, Cas," Dean said, almost begged in a needy whine. "Please, just fuck me. I need you."

Castiel pulled away with an effort, hastily removed his pants, his boxers, left them bunched at his ankles as he turned Dean to the wall, fingers sliding deep into his own mouth as he slicked them with his own saliva. Dean angled his legs wider, wider still when Castiel's impatient hand slid between them, before he pressed one finger against Dean's hole, fingers sliding and playing across the ring of tight muscles insistently.

Dean cried out when he felt Castiel ease his finger inside him, cried out again when his body almost rejected the intrusion, muscles clamping uncomfortably against Castel, slowly easing when the angel refused to move. Dean sighed, a long drawn out note of obvious want as he fucked himself solidly against Castiel's hand, urging the angel to do something, to pleasure him, to ease his dick inside him.

The angel stroked deep inside Dean. adding another finger to stroke and curl against Dean's prostate, made the hunter yell out with pleasure, dick standing proudly from his body in a throbbing erection. Dean whined in sudden disapproval when Castiel slid his fingers from Dean's hole, whined again when he felt the head of Castil's cock brush against his hole, cried out when he felt the angel ease himself inside him, stretching his tight ring of muscle further open.

He shuddered against the angel, eyes fluttering blindly in intense pleasure as the burn and stretch slowly faded, allowing Castiel to fully sheathe his dick inside him. The angel cried out at the feel of Dean's tight velvet warmth surrounding his aching member, cried again at the friction caused when he withdrew, again when he sheathed himself hard inside Dean once more. Dean fucked himself back onto Castiel's dick desperately, hand flexing, contracting against the wall before him, intense pleasure roiling through him with every move that Castiel made against him, inside him.

Their bodies moved sinuously against one another, their sweat soon combining as Castiel's hot breath blasted across Dean's exposed skin, his hand pressed solidly against the burn he'd left when he'd dragged Dean from Hell. He thrust hard inside Dean, felt his body shake with the effort, the pent-up intense pleasure threatening to rip him apart, before he let go, orgasmed, filled Dean with his come as he screamed out loudly for Dean, in a desperate note of drawn out lust.

He reached around Dean's body, wrapped his fingers around Dean's throbbing cock and jerked his fingers hard across his arousal until Dean screamed out his own orgasm, his come filling Castiel's hand in hot spurts of excitement.

The angel leant his forehead against the nape of Dean's neck, waited until his senses had calmed, his pleasure had died down a little, before withdrawing his already softening member from Dean's hole, before he laid a kiss upon Dean's neck, between his shoulder blades, at the small of Dean's back. He turned Dean to face him, laid gentle, loving lips against Dean's pliant mouth, felt the hunter respond willingly, mouth working against his hungrily. They grunted in pleasure, moans mingling, trapped in each other's mouths as their tongues entwined.

Castiel broke the kiss, leant down to run his trembling tongue across the handprint scar, to nuzzle it lovingly, to bite it gently between nipping teeth. Dean cradled his head against his shoulder, caressed his fingers through his hair, before his eyes flew open in sudden realization.

He looked towards the bathroom door in sudden realization, made Castiel whuffle out a laugh against his bare skin.

"Sam won't come in, Dean. He hasn't heard anything either, before you ask," he said, his breath tickling across Dean's sweat soaked skin, his voice reverberating through Dean's arm temptingly. "I've made sure of that."

Dean lent his head against the wall behind his own body, eyes closed in sudden relief, a chuckle easing past his kiss swollen lips.

"Thank God, thank Cas," he laughed, opening his eyes to see Castiel smiling once more at him, eyes crinkling at the corners in the way that Dean loved, that let the hunter know he was truly amused.

He reached out for the angel, laid his hand against his arm, watched as Castiel tilted his head to one side to look back at him, lips still curved into a gentle smile, eyes still glimmering with amusement, the last vestiges of his lust. Dean opened his mouth to say something, closed it again, opened it, then shook his head, leant in to claim Castiel's mouth with a fervent kiss.

Castiel murmured out a single note of satisfied approval, kissed him back, yet still he knew what Dean was going to say, yet hadn't. He could feel it in every move he made, every heartfelt kiss he pressed against Castiel's lips, and he pulled back, eyes blinking slowly in the light.

"I love you too, Dean," he said, gruffly, gaze never leaving Dean's.

The hunter smiled, blinked, then said - "Me too."

The angel remained silent, watched as Dean pulled his boxers up and around his hips once more, before he mirrored his actions, securing his own pants around his hips again. He followed Dean from the bathroom, hand gently brushing up against Dean's ass in an affectionate caress, as Sam looked up, an expression of surprise upon his face when he saw the angel with his brother.

"Hey, Cas. I didn't know you were here," he said, gaze shifting from the angel to Dean, not fooled by their too innocent expressions.

He turned away, a smile spreading across his face as he tried to hide a chuckle from both Dean and Castiel. He knew what they'd gotten up to in the bathroom, even though he hadn't heard a thing. The tell tale look of wide eyed innocence on Dean's face alerted him as to what had gone on. On Castiel, that look was a given, but it usually spelled trouble, or sex, on his brother. He shook his head at his incorrigible brother, just glad that he'd found someone to be happy with, before he claimed the bathroom for himself, needing to brush his own teeth before bed ....

-fini-


End file.
